Thaw My Heart - Jelsa
by CupcakeMonkey567
Summary: Ft. Jelsa! Plus slight Kristanna. It has been 2 years since Elsa thawed Arendelle. Now she lives a happy life with Anna in the castle. It seems everyone has a love intrest except her. Will a certain someone come back to say hi? Will an old enemy come back to haunt Elsa? Read to find out more! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Rated T because of violence at the end.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice! I hope you enjoy because I sure enjoyed writing it! Oh BTW Elsa is 10 during the prologue. Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

I look out my window and into the night sky. "Oh if only Jack Frost were real." I sighed, hugging the book about him. "I've needed someone to talk to after..." I shiver at the thought of Anna. "He would understand." Then there was a cold breeze. I look around. The window wasn't open so were did the breeze come from? I should just ignore it because it was probably me. "Oh Jack Frost and I would be the best of friends." Another breeze.

"I bet we would." Says a voice.

I look around until I spot a figure on my desk. He has deep blue eyes and snow-white hair. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. He is also carrying a staff. "W-who are you?" I ask. "Jack Frost" What? How is that possible? "Excuse me?" I'm so confused. He's real? "I'm Jack Frost...wait, you can see me?" I nod. "Oh my gosh! Th-this is amazing! You can see me!" It starts snowing in my room. "Are you doing that?" I ask completely stunned. Jack Frost is in my room. He is real!

"Um yeah I'm pretty sure who else would have done it?"

Should I tell him about my powers? Should I trust him? "Me" I simply say as I take of my gloves and produce a snowball and throw it at him. It hits him in the arm. He just stares at me. I laugh. "Did I surprise you Jack Frost?" He nods. Well, you surprised me too so lets call it even." Oh my gosh Jack Frost is here! Why can't I get over the fact that he's here? "Well um...what is your name?" He asks. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." I say. "Well then princess" He bows and I giggle.

"I must say goodbye." He says.

"Will I ever see you again Jack?"

"Most likely" And with that he opens the window and see him fly away. "Goodbye Jack"


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**Hi again! Hope you liked the prologue. I'm not gunna ask for reviews or anything, but I want to know how I did and what I need to change and it's ok if you tell me to look at your fanfic or tell me to add something because I love other stories and ideas. So don't hesitate! You should also eat some pie today! ;)**

**10 years later**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa Winters no fair!" Anna says from behind a tree. I make some more snowballs. "Fine!" I say as I remove the snow wall protecting me from Anna's snowballs. I sneak up behind her and crush a snowball over her head. "Oh Elsa your going down!" It feels so good to have fun. It's been 2 years since I froze Arendelle and ran away. A snowball hits me in the arm and I aim one at Anna and I get her arm. "You give up yet?" I say. "Never" We keep going until we call a truce. "That was so much fun!" Anna says as she collapses into the snow. "It was." As I lie down next to her. "So how are you and Kristoff?" I tease. She rolls her eyes. "Good...wait Kristoff! I'm meeting him in the mountains at sundown!" She says goodbye and runs of to find Kristoff. I decide to go skating at the pond. I love skating. Mostly because after I thawed everything we had a huge skating party and Anna and I had fun for the first time in forever. I use my powers to freeze the pond and make my own skates. I skate around for a while until I here something up in the trees. "Is someone there?" No response. I thaw the pond before heading back to the castle. I stop when I get to my office. My desk is full of books. The Jack Frost book catches my eye. I still don't know if that one night was a dream or not. I look away from the book and see a stack of papers. Ugh so much paperwork! Schedules for meetings an order form for the decorations for the next ball, and-

"What?" A breeze just blew away all my papers. "No!" I sigh as they fly out the window.

Well now what? I look out the window and see the pond. It's frozen. I thought I thawed it after I left. It couldn't have frozen itself because it's he middle of July. I go out to inspect it. Why is it frozen? I try to though it, but it won't work. I think about how much I love Anna. Ok that should work. It doesn't Why is it not thawing? "Ugh!" I sit down in the snow around the pond. Wait if I can't thaw it then it's not my snow. Then whose snow is this? "Who else could have done it?" I ask myself.

"Me" A voice says.

I whip my head around and see a person.

A person with ice blue eyes and hair as white as the snow. He's wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants and is carrying a stick. He looks familiar...I remember the book on my desk and that one night in my room.

"Jack Frost" Is all I can say. "So you remember me princess?" It is him.

"Yes, but I'm the queen now."

"Well then snow queen, I have come to Arendelle on a secret mission." He says while bowing.

"What is this mission about?" I ask.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be that much of a secret no would it?"

I laugh. "No it wouldn't" Suddenly serious, I invite him inside after he thaws the pond. "So plan to give me a tour Elsie?" "Sure" I give him the tour of the castle. We stop at the room next to mine. "Hold on stay right here." I walk into the room. There's already a bed and a table. I make chairs and design the wall with frost. "Ok you can come in!" He peeks his head through the door. "Just like Anna_". _I think to myself. "Wow" He says. "Do you like it?" Please don't say no. "Of course! I love it!" Relief fills me. "Thanks" I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. "I got to go." I say making an excuse. I just reach a door when a snowball hits my back. "Oh your on!" I turn around and get him in the leg with a snowball. "I bet you I'll win." He says as he makes a snowball. Immediately, I throw a snowball at his face and he dodges it. I create a wall with my powers. "No fair!" He pouts. Then I give him a snow wall. "There!" We keep going until I win by sneaking up behind him when he isn't looking and crushing a snowball into his face. We fall on the floor laughing. "That was so much fun!" I mean it. That was a lot of fun!

"What was so fun?" Anna says as she walks in. "Woah what happened here? Were you playing with Olaf?" She asks.

"No I was having a snowball fight with Jack Frost." I gesture in his direction.

"Fine then don't tell me." She folds her arms and looks away.

"She doesn't see me because she doesn't believe in me." Jack says.

Oh that's why she can't see him. "Fine then I was playing with Olaf."

"Then where is he?" She says raising an eyebrow at me.

"He's u-uh r-right over uh...got to go Anna bye!" And with that I leave. "Are you gunna thaw the room?!" Anna yells. "Later!" I yell back. "Where you going Elsie?" Should I tell him? "To my ice palace" "Fine don't tell me." He says imitating Anna. "I'm serious." I say trying to keep a laugh in. "What?" "I'll show you." I say walking down the hall. "I have a quicker way." He picks me up bridal style and runs to the nearest balcony. He jumps off. "Jack what are you doing?" I realize that he's flying. "Oh my gosh Jack I hate heights!" I say burying my face into his shoulder. "Oh sorry Elsie I didn't know!" He starts to descend, but I stop him. I smile. "But I could get used to it" He smiles too. I love the way he smiles. No Elsa don't think like that you have no time for this. "See that huge mountain over there?" I point to the North Mountain. "Yeah." "Go there."

**This chapter is much longer (duh CupcakeMonkey they just read the chapter) please tell me whether you liked it or not or what to improve or ideas or something so I know you like it or not! Eat some pie! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Good Times and Bad Dreams

**Hi there! I actually got a review! I'm happy! :) Thank you DragonIceFury! You guys should go check out her stories they are really good. I was reading them before I created an account here! Well im gunna stop now so you can read. Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

"Oh my gosh Jack I hate heights!" She buries her face in my shoulder. Crap, I didn't know. "Oh sorry Elsie I didn't know!" I start to descend, but she looks at me and smiles "But I could get used to it." I smile too. I love how her blue eyes light up when she smiles. Do I like her? I' can't like her. I'll be crushed when she dies. She'll be crushed when she knows we can't be together...if she even likes me that way. Does she know I'm immortal?

"See that huge mountain over there?"

I snap out of my daze. "Yeah" I say.

"Go there."

I start to speed up, but then she buries her face in my shoulder again so I slow down. Almost forgot she doesn't like heights.

"Wow...everything looks so beautiful from up here." she says looking at Arendelle and the forest below us.

"Everything is beautiful up here...including you." She stays silent for a while. Nice going Jack no she probably thinks your weird.

"Thank you Jack, no one has ever called me beautiful before except my family."

Really? Is that right? Besides her family no one has called this beautiful lady beautiful? "No one?"

"Only Anna and my p-parents." She stammers on the word parents. I shouldn't say anything about it "I find that hard to believe." "Well it's true" We stay silent for a few minutes until she breaks the silence "Jack what about your family?" I almost fall out of the sky "Woah!" She says as she tightens her grip on me. "I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't have asked." Should I tell her about my family? "It's ok you asked so I will answer." I tell her about how I would always play with my sister and play tricks on everyone. I tell her about my mother who would always make the best soup. I tell her about my father who was always playing tricks with me. "But they're long gone now." I say trying not to crash to the ground. "What happened?" She asks. "Skating accident." I decide not to tell her I'm immortal. Not yet anyway. She takes a huge breath. "I almost lost all of my family. My parents died when I was young and I almost killed Anna when I was young. When I was older I ran away because people discovered my powers and I kinda accidentally froze everything. Then Anna came to my palace and I accidentally struck her with my powers again, but this time in the front. When I escaped out of the prison Hans put me in he tried to kill me, but then Anna saved me by standing in front of me and she froze. When I looked at her she was frozen solid...but then she thawed because she had committed the act of true love needed to thaw a frozen heart. Then I thawed everything and now we are here." "Woah." That's all I can say. A castle catches my eye. Is it...made of ice?

"Down there!" Elsa points to the castle.

"Woah" That's still all I can say. I land on the cold ice in front of the door. I put Elsa down. She opens the door. It's even more beautiful inside. She has included every single detail. "How long did it take you to make this?" I ask. "Less than a minute." "What?" "Less than a minute." She says louder. "Wow" She shows me around and we decide to stay the night. She gives me the room next to hers. "Thanks Elsie." "No thank you for a wonderful day." She says. "Your welcome my snow queen." I say bowing. She laughs. I love her laugh. No! You will not love her. I sigh at the thought. "What's wrong?" It's like she can read my mind. "Nothing" I brush it off. "Now I know for sure something's wrong. She says. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yes I would LOVE to get it off my chest. "No...not really." Her expression suddenly turns serious. "Ok...Goodnight Jack." So does her voice. "Goodnight Elsie" I fall asleep. When I wake up Elsa is beside me. "Hello Jack." She says. Then time is flying by and she's older. "Why do you still look so young Jack?" Time passes by again. "How could you not tell me Jack?" Time passes by again. She's on the floor. "I hate you Jack." Time passes by and she's in a wooden casket. "ELSA NO!" I open the casket and all that's in it is black sand. Then I hear a laugh coming from behind me.

Elsa's POV

I wake up to Jack's screams. I quickly run to his room. "Jack what's wrong?" I see him lying in his bed crying. "Elsa no please!" He mutters. I shake him awake. "Jack it's just a nightmare wake up!" He opens his eyes. He's sweating and panting. "Jack it's ok it was just a nightmare I'm right here." I hug him. He starts to calm down, but I don't let go. "Elsa he says with a shaky breath. I look him in the eye. "Yes?" 

"When me and my sister went skating the ice was cracking under her feet. I saved her, but I fell in. Then I died and the Man on the Moon revived me so now I'm Jack Frost the winter spirit and the guardian." He says.

What? He's a spirit? He's a guardian? What does that even mean? "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier it's just I didn't want you to freak out or get hurt or something."

"Oh" I say.

"The worst part is I never got to see my s-sister grow up. I never got to see if she was ok without me." He starts to tear up.

I hug him tighter. "I'm sorry." I almost start crying myself. I try to change the subject. "What was that nightmare about?"

"You were by my bed and you were getting older really fast and then you told me you hated me for not telling you I'm immortal and then you d-died and then..." He stops there. What was he going to say? Never mind. I don't like seeing him like this. I think of what might cheer him up. Hmmm...of course! Perfect! "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He looks up at me. "Yes!

We go outside and build a snowma-snowlady and I bring it to life.

"Hi I'm Olive and I like warm hugs!" She says.

"You can bring things to life?" His jaw drops.

"Only my creations." I answer. "We should get back to Arendelle. Anna is probably really worried." What if she thinks I ran away again? That actually happened before. I went to my ice castle and before I knew it Anna burst in telling me not to shut her out again.

"Ok-"

"Let's walk this time." I interrupt him. We walk and talk, but I stop dead in my tracks when Olive says.

"Are you two in love?"

What do I say? "What? U-uh no." I say I look at Jack and he chuckles. When we get back to Arendelle, I see Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf on Sven. Probably about to go to the North Mountain to find me. "Elsa!" Anna says as she practically falls of Sven. "I was just in my castle again." I laugh. I look back and see Jack and Olive walk out of the forest. "Olaf come here!" "Ok, but if this is another trick I'm going to melt." He waddles over. He spots Olive. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olive gasps. "Hi I'm Olive and I like warm hugs!" The exchange hugs. "Hold on a sec." Anna says scowling and Olaf and Olive. "Of course!" Anna reaches into Kristoff's bag and pulls out a carrot. "Here you go Olive!" She says as she shoves the carrot into Olive's face. "Woah! I've always wanted a nose!" Olive says. "Everyone wants a nose!" Anna says. I laugh.

"Who's the guy behind you Elsa?" I'm surprised when Olaf asks the question. I decide to play it cool.

"What guy?" I look back and see Jack shaking his head. "Oh that guy, he's Jack Frost." Anna and Kristoff give me weird looks.

"Elsa do you need to lie down?" How dare Kristoff say that!

"No I do not. Anna do you remember those books about Jack Frost?"

"Yeah"

"He's real." A snowball smacks her in the face. "Jack!" I yell, mad at him. Anna starts laughing and throws a snowball at...wait Jack? He hits Kristoff with one. He starts laughing too. "I-is that J-ack F-rost?" He says in between laughs. "Yup" I say. "Wow" Is all he can say. "Well it's getting pretty late, we should go get some rest." Anna says. "Of course, come one Jack." I say as we walk in the gates. Me and Jack get to our rooms.

"Goodnight Jack."

Goodnight Elsa."

**Next chapter is going to have Pitch in it! DUN DUN DUN! Thought I should notify you. Anyway gotta go do homework soo goodbye and eat some pie! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Hi there guys! Thx for the reviews! Right now I'm eating Oreos and I don't want to bore you so I'll stop talking...num num num**

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up and I'm in a different room. It's really dark in here.

"Hello Elsa" says a raspy voice. The voice reveals itself. The voice belongs to a slender, shadowy figure.

"W-who are you?" I say.

"Oh sorry let me introduce myself, I am Pitch Black."

"Where am I?"

"In my lair."

"What do you want from me?"

He frowns. "Oh so many questions! Will you ever stop? But I will answer your question."

"Answer away" I say bored but scared.

"I simply want you Elsa." This doesn't surprise me. He brought ME here so he wants ME. Simple logic. "But I have some other I need too."

"Like?"

"The power source of Jack Frost...I need his staff Elsa." That surprised me. What does he want Jack "Why do you want his staff?" I say now angry. "So I can kill him." I gasp. He just. "Don't get too attached to the boy. Now Elsa, give me his staff in 5 days or they all die." Pictures of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Olive, and Jack fly above his hand. "No no no NO! You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

Then the room fades and I'm in my bed. It was a just dream. Jack runs in. "Elsa are you ok?"

"Just a bad dream." I say.

"What about?" He asks.

"Some guy named...what was his name...oh Pitch Black!" He stares at me. "What?" I ask. "This is bad this is REALLY bad!" What? What's going on? "What's bad?" "Elsa I gotta go tell the other guardians about this. I'll be back soon." He flies off the balcony. I run out onto the balcony. Once again he is flying away from me.

"Goodbye Jack"

**Jack's POV**

"Pitch is back!" I say as I fly into North's workshop. "What? North says in his Russian accent. "Pitch. Is. Back." I say slowly to tease him. Jack this is not a good time to tease anyone! I scold myself. "I will summon others." He says. Black sand suddenly invades the place. I am engulfed in black sand. "You will not beat me this time." Pitch. UGH! I feel nauseous. I fall to the floor. "Jack!" I hear Tooth just before I black out. I wake up and I'm in the snow. "Come on Jack!" A familiar voice that could only be Elsa's. She smiles. She makes me skates. I skate around until I hear a cracking noise. Elsa stands completely still. The ice under her is breaking.

"Jack help" Her eyes pleading.

But I can't move.

I'm literally paralyzed. The ice breaks and she falls in. I can move again, but I can't see her in the water. A tiny voice in my head says this is all your fault. And the voice is right.

It is.

I wake up in North's sleigh. "What happened?" "The black sand got you and you pass out." North says. "We need to get to Elsa."

"Who's Elsa?" I turn around and see Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.

"Just go to Arendelle." North whispers something into a snow globe, throws it, and a second later we are in Arendelle. I fly off to Elsa's room. She is sitting on her bed. "Hey Snowflake." She turns around. "Jack!" She hugs me. She mutters something, but I can't hear it. She laughs. "You were gone for 5 days!" But your just in time for lunch." 5 days? Wow. "Ok I'll follow yo-" "Why don't you stay here and uh...rest." "Uh ok" She nods and walks out the door. "I wonder what we're having for lunch?" I say to myself.

"An ice cold dish of revenge."

I whip around and see Pitch. "Pitch" I growl. I use my staff to shoot an icicle at him, but he stops it with his black sand. "I have come for your staff." This doesn't surprise me at all. He has asked this before. "You won't get it." "Let me rephrase that." He pauses. He pauses then smirks. "Give me your staff or Elsa dies." What? Would he do that? He always lies about this kind off stuff. I can't risk losing Elsa though. He catches me off guard and slams me into a wall.

"Give it to me or she dies." He growls.

"Here" I give him my staff. Please don't break it this time. He breaks it. I feel a sharp pain that starts in my feet and rises up. When it reaches my head I black out.

**It took me a while to write this because I was listening to music and I kept singing every song. Im weird like that! ;) (sings for like 5 minutes) WOO! That was awesome. Anywho hope you liked the chapter! Go eat some pie now! Shoo!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Hands with a Warm Heart

**Hi guys! I'm going camping over the weekend (yay!) so I'm not gunna be able to update anything (awww) I will update on Monday though. I will think about what do add over the weekend. Enjoy because there is more fluff in this one**

**Elsa's POV**

"Jack? I knock on the door "Jack?" I decide to go in.

"Jack!"

He's laying down on the floor unconscious. Oh this is all my fault! If maybe I just asked for the staff and then gave it to Pitch? I shake him. "Jack Jack!" He moans. "Your alive!" I hug him tighter. He moans again. "Sorry" I say blushing. "E-Elsa my staff he took it." "Pitch" I growl. Why would he give his staff to Pitch? "Can you get up?" I say in a softer tone. "I think so." He tries to get up, but he falls down. I help him get to the bed. He sits down with a wince. "He told me that if I didn't give him my staff you would die." Oh that's why. "Oh" Is all I can say. He would give up his powers for me? Does he love me? Well, there's one thing I know for sure...

I love him.

I kiss him on the cheek. "You didn't have to give up everything for me." I say. "Yes I did." I hug him. "Don't ever scare me again." "I won't" He says. "Good" I say even though I know it's not true. With Pitch around, my friends and family will get hurt. Especially Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I'm really sore now. After that little visit from Pitch, I've been really tired. I only felt happy when Elsa kissed me.

"I've been wanting to ask this for a while now...how old are you?"

Wow major subject change.

"Well, I'm 323 , but technically I'm 17."

"Wow...where are you from?" She asks.

"Burgess" The name reminds me of my sister. I shake the thought out of my head. "How old are you?" I ask.

"20" She says.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

"Build snowmen. What do you like to do?"

"Play with kids." I say

"Well it's still time for lunch." She says with a smile. "This time I'm coming right away." I smile too. Whenever she smiles I smile. She could lighten up a room with her smile. "Well come on then!" She practically drags me down the hallway. "Ow" I wince. She stops. "Sorry" She says. "It's ok"

"Jack?"

"What?"

She pauses for a while then looks me straight in the eye.

"I love you Jack."

I stay silent. What are you doing Jack tell her you feel the same I hold her hands. Is it possible fro someone who has ice powers to have the warmest heart in the world?

"I love you too."

Then she kisses me,

and not on the cheek this time.

**Fluffy! So ya I wont be updating until Monday so ya. :( Anywho, I challenge all of you to at least eat one bite of pie this weekend! Keep eating pie! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Snowball Fights

**WOO! Came back from camping today! It was fun! WOO! Ok time to read!**

**Pitch's POV**

Yes! I finally have Jack's staff. This time I was smart enough to keep it. Next I go for the other guardians and-wait...what is this? A powerful force in...Arendelle? Isn't that where I just came from? It's coming from the castle. It can't be Jack Frost. Who is it? I'll go back and see.

**Elsa's POV**

Once we get to the dinner table, I act like nothing happened. Like I didn't just kiss Jack Frost. I still can't believe I was brave enough to do that. "Hey Jack!" Anna says as she walks in. "Hey Elsa" He says spacing out. Haha! Wait, what? Was he spacing out about me? "Uhh Jack are you ok?" Anna waves her hand in front of his face. He doesn't move. "Jack!" I say. "Yes Elsa?" He says still spacing out. "Earth to Jack!" I say laughing. "What? Why are you guys laughing?" "Y-you were s-pacing out a-about..." I say in between laughs. "You were spacing out about Elsa!" Anna says also laughing. "Oh uh I uh...I-I w-was just-"  
"Spacing out about me." I say with an evil smirk on my face. "Oooo Elsa has that look on her face!" Anna says. "So what was that about?" I ask Jack while getting really close to him. I love teasing him! "I uh it w-was I was uh um..." We all laugh except Jack. "I'll give you a break for now Frost." He lets out a sigh. I sit down. Once he's not looking I throw a snowball at him. "Hey!" Yes! I got him. I make it snow in the room. He throws one at me. I dodge it. "Try again Frost!" "Oh your gonna get it!" Anna joins in almost immediately, so I make some snowballs for her. When Kristoff walks in, I accidentally hit him in the face with a snowball. Oops! "Sorry K-Kristoff!" I say on the floor laughing my sides off. He throws one at me and I start laughing even harder because he missed. When I get up, Jack is in front of me. He crushes a snowball into my face. Cora (who is one of the servants) walks into the room. "Uh...am I interrupting anything?"

"No...uh we were just having a snowball fight." I say.

"Oh of course my lady."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Of course my la-I mean Elsa. Uh...I was going to ask if you would like more to eat?"

"Um" I look at everyone and they all shake their heads. "No thank you."

"Ok my lad-Elsa." She corrects herself.

"Shall we continue my lady?" Anna says imitating Cora.

I laugh. "Of course." Anna throws a snowball at Jack.

We continue to fight until I win by lifting up all the snow and then dropping it on everyone.

"No fair!" They all say.

"Who said anything about fair?" I tease. Then I turn around and almost fall over.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna rushes over to me. I am absolutely NOT ok. "I'm fine. Jack I need to talk to you...alone." I say, but I don't finish my sentence. If Anna and Kristoff weren't here I would have said "Jack I need to talk to you alone because I'm pretty sure I just saw Pitch Black outside the window." But I couldn't because Anna and Kristoff were here. "U-uh ok" Great, he's back to stutter mode. We walk into the hallway. "I think I saw Pitch." I blurt out. "What?" "I saw Pitch back there in the dining hall." "What?" I saw Pitch Black looking in the window." I'm getting annoyed now. "What?" "Shut up Jack!" "Sorry" He says. "Why did he come back here? He already has your staff." Who else would he come back for? "He came back for...you." He stares into my eyes. "My powers." I say. "Probably"

"Good guess." A voice that can only belong to Pitch says.

I whip around and shoot some icicles at him, but he just dodges them.

"Who knew the great Elsa had ice powers." Why does he want me?

"Why do you need her?" It's like Jack can read my mind.

"Because she is powerful and no one will get in my way." Pitch says.

"Get in your way?" I say.

"I have a plan Elsa, and you are in it." What? I would never help him.

"Elsa you would never help him right?" Jack asks.

Pitch shoots black sand at me, but he misses and it goes behind me.

"I would never help you." I spit out.

"You say that now, but you have a bad weakness Elsa Winters. I will come back for you." And with that he's gone.

A weakness? I have to find out what it is because I don't know. I hear a moan behind me. "Jack?" I turn around. "Jack are you ok?" I kneel down at his side. He looks like he's...sleeping? He suddenly moves. He looks scared. How could he fall asleep at a time like this? Then I see black sand in his white hair. Black sand + sleeping = nightmares. Of course! "Jack?" I try to wake him up. I end up shaking him awake because from what I could tell his nightmare was getting worse. His eyes open, "Elsa? Elsa you're here! Didn't you just leave with Pitch?" Leave with Pitch? That's what he was dreaming about? "I would never leave you. Pitch just gave you a nightmare." "Oh" Is all he says. "In my nightmare, you left with Pitch because you didn't want me around anymore. You said you didn't love me and that you loved Pitch." He says quietly.

"Two things are wrong with that dream. 1.) I love you and 2.) I HATE Pitch." This makes him laugh.

"Ok. I shouldn't have believed it, but it was so real." He says with sad eyes. "I will love you even if you run off with someone else."

"You sound more like a dad than a boyfriend." I say accidentally saying boyfriend.

"I-I'm your boyfriend?" He asks.

I think about and then I think why am I thinking about this. "Of course you are." I say.

He smiles. "Good"

I smile too, but it quickly fades away when I see a shadowy figure behind Jack. He lips the words...

Watch out.


	7. Chapter 6: Some Very Weird People

**Hey guys! Im just gunna stop talking now so you can get to the story and I don't start blabbering on and on and on and on and on and oops**

**Anna's POV**

That was so fun! I wonder what Elsa is talking to Jack about? I'll ask her later. The room suddenly gets darker. Like, really dark. "Um Kristoff? What happened to the lights?" I ask inching toward him. "I don't know." He says inching towards me. It gets even darker and then the curtains close. "Do you believe in the boogieman?" Someone asks. "Kristoff? Who was that?" "It wasn't me." Suddenly, black sand starts to crawl around the floor and up the walls. Soon I feel Kristoff fall to the ground. "Kristoff! What did you do to him?!" I yell at the wall. "He's having a nightmare." Black sand crawls up my legs. I think of Elsa. "Elsa!" Nightmares? I'll fight this stuff off with good dreams. Think about that one about the bunny or the one where Kristoff and me found a bunny or the one about how I had 5 pet bunnies. The sand starts to turn into gold sand. "What?" The person says. He turns around when he hears Elsa calling my name. He jumps out the window just as Elsa bursts through the door.

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna are you ok?" I run to her. I see Kristoff on the floor. There is black sand everywhere. "Anna!" Kristoff mumbles. "Elsa why?" His nightmare has me in it? "Elsa your own sister?" He says. Anna looks at me. I know exactly what he's dreaming about. He's dreaming about the time when I froze Anna, but instead of thawing she stayed frozen. Anna shakes him. "Anna? Anna your alive!" "Of course I am you just had a bad dream." She says helping him back up.

"Well uh...I-I'm going to go n-now so um bye." I stutter as I walk out of the room. Whenever someone mentions what happened to Anna or how I froze Arendelle those stupid memories come back and haunt me. I feel like I should just go back to concealing and not feeling, but I know that I must always let it go and move on. "Why did you leave back there?" I didn't notice that Jack had followed me here. "It was because of what Kristoff dreamed about." I have decided I should tell him everything. I go on explaining that when I was little I hurt Anna with my powers and how I was locked in my room for most of my life. Then I told him about the coronation and that the party afterwards went very wrong. I told him about me running to the mountains and how Anna came after me, but I just sent her home. Finally, I told him how Anna froze and then unfroze and then how I thawed everything. I take a big breath.

"Is that why you were wearing gloves in the middle of summer?"

"Yup"

"Wow"

"You can be so annoying sometimes you know that Frost?" I say clearly annoyed by him pointing out the obvious.

"I know, but that's why you like me."

I think for a while. "Maybe I like you because you stutter when you get nervous." I smirk.

"Oh I uh w-was uh..."

"See I told you!" I laugh. "Calm down Frost I really like you."

"So you gonna do that weird last name thing?" He asks.

"Only when I have to." I say.

"I want you to meet some people." He says.

"Ok Jack where are we go-AHHH!" He picks me up and tosses me off the balcony. I land on something soft and furry."Gosh don't scare me like that!" I scold. He just laughs. "Well, we are going to Tooth's Palace." He says. "What's that?" "You'll see." He says. I look back to see what I landed on. It's a bunny. That's weird. Then I look at the person who's driving. I can't see his face because he's turned around. We fly for a while until I see gold in the distance. As we get closer I see black too. Jack's face darkens. "Oh no." He says. I look back at the palace and see that the black is black sand. "Jack what happened?" "Pitch" Well duh I knew that, but what did he want? "What did he want?" "Probably the teeth." Teeth? Is that why it's called Tooth's Palace? He lands and I get off. I see a girl with wings and yellow, light blue, and blue feathers. "Jack!" She says. She must know him? "Tooth! What happened?" "Pitch came and stole your teeth and this girl named Elsa's teeth." My teeth? "He stole my teeth?" I say. She looks at me. "Your Elsa Winters? How did you get here?" I point to Jack. She looks at him. "Jack this place is dangerous for her, Pitch wants something from her." He looks at me. "I didn't know this place was going to be covered in black sand with Pitch written all over it!" He yells. Tooth what happened?" The man who drove the sleigh asks, with a Russian. "Pitch" Tooth growls. "Hey mate wha' happened here?" The bunny says. "Pitch happened." Jack says. "Oh" "Well we gotta find him and take him down!" Tooth says with a little to much anger in her voice. "Woah calm down mate." The bunny says. He walks over to her and puts his hand (or paw or whatever) on her shoulder. She almost immediately calms down. "Thanks Bunny" So his name is Bunny? Ok then. "Tooth is right. We have to take down Pitch again." Again? "Is this Elsa?" The guy with the Russian accent says. "I am North. A.K.A Santa Claus. Elsa, Man on Moon talks about you a lot. He says you're special." The Man on the what now? "He says you can help us take down Pitch." That's why Pitch wanted me. "Will you help?" He asks. I think.

"Of course"

**Sorry it's so short! Kind of at a writers block here. Sorry! Just remember to keep eating pie! **


	8. Chapter 7: Warning

**Hey peoplez! Thanks fur the reviews! Although some people have kept quiet. I ould like to know wut you guys think about it! Im gunna be quiet now so u can read and stuff**

**Jack's POV**

"Of course" Elsa says. No no no! She basically just signed her death contract!

"No Elsa you could get hurt!" I yell a bit too loud.

"Jack calm down, I know I could get hurt, but we have to try." She says.

I try to calm down, but I can't. "Yeah sure we can try, but not with you!" You have to stay out of this!" She backs away. I notice that I almost hit her. "Sorry" I whisper.

"Jack, she must help." North says.

"Yeah Jack she's important." Tooth says.

"Come on mate." says Bunny.

Sandy flashes some signs over his head that I can't understand. There's a heart and a moon and uh...some other stuff that I can't make out. "Uh...thanks Sandy?" He gives me a disapproving look.

"Please Jack?" Elsa says.

"Fine, but you have to be careful."

"Sure dad" She laughs.

"Ok you can go back to Arendelle." North says climbing back into his sleigh. "You can ride sleigh"

"Cool!" Elsa says. I fly onto the sleigh. "Anna would love this!" She says. "Anna...we left them all alone with Pitch possibly around!" I think. He could strike again. I hear a laugh.

"Thanks for the idea Elsa." The shadow disappears.

"Go faster North!" I yell.

"Arendelle" He whispers into his snow globe. He throws it and then we are in Arendelle. I fly down to the castle with Elsa and we run into the dining hall. No one is there. We run into Anna's room. There is black sand everywhere. On the window it says.

_Come to Jack's pond in 5 days or they never come back._

**Sorry for the super shortness! :( I have a serious case of writers block but the next chapter is definitely going to be longer! Eat pie! NOW! **


	9. Chapter 8: A New Elsa

**Sorry for the short chapters guys! But I'll make up for them in this chapter!**

**Jack's POV**

"Jack we have to find them!" She's on the floor. "Where is your pond? We have to go and get them!"

"What if it's a trap?" I say.

"A trap? I don't care if it's a trap I am not going to lose my sister again! I'm not gonna lose her boyfriend either!"

"Well we have to be prepared for anything." I say. "Calm down Elsie."

"I can't calm down my sister and her boyfriend are being held captive by Pitch Black how can I calm down!" She has me up against the wall. The room is covered with very sharp icicles and a thin layer of snow. She looks around. Her expression softens. "I-I'm s-sorry." She runs out of the room. "Elsa wait!" I run out, but she's already gone. I sigh. I look everywhere, but I can't find her. Then I remember her ice castle. I have to walk. I run up the North Mountain and find her ice castle. I walk in. "Elsie? Are you in here?" I run into her room. No one is there. There's a note on the bed.

_Jack,_

_By the time you find this I will have left for Burgess. I remembered that's were you grew up and where you became immortal. I decided that the pond you fell in is your pond. I have taken a horse and food so do not worry. Please do not come after me, this is my fight not yours. I love you._

_~Elsa_

No no no! She left! And she's going to the right place! I have to go after her! "North! Tooth! Bunny! Sandy! Help!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I sink to my knees. "Help" I say quietly. "Ho ho ho!" I here in the distance. I look up. I see a sleigh. "North!" I yell. "Jack my boy! You called?" He yells. Tooth flies down to me. "Jack what's wrong?"

"E-Elsa s-she left a-and she's going a-after P-P-Pitch." I notice that I'm crying.

"Jack we're gonna find her."

"She's in B-Burgess." I say.

"We'll take the sled...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your staff?" She asks worried.

"Pitch took it and broke it again." I say casually.

"What? We have to find him." She says as she flies me back to the sleigh.

"Hey mate." Bunny says.

"Hello kangaroo." I say.

"Well someone is down today." He says.

Ugh! Not now! "Not now Bunny."

"North go to Burgess." I say.

"Burgess." He whispers into a snow globe. A second later we are in Burgess. Tooth flies me down. "North how should we approach the situation?" Tooth says. "I don't know." I sneak out when they aren't looking. I run to the pond by my old house. I look around. "Hello Jackson." Pitch says. I look around. I see him walk out of the trees...with Elsa! "Elsa!"

"Jack go back to the castle!" She says.

"You should listen to her Jack. Go back!" Pitch says. He runs into the forest

"I won't leave her here." I run after him. I trip and fall into a hole. "AHH!" I fall and land on something soft.

"Elsa tie him up." She tackles me and ties my hand together.

"Elsa what are you doing? Why are you listening to him?"

"Because you tried to kill me because you t-thought I was a m-monster." She tries to blast me with ice, but I dodge it.

"Elsa don't kill him...yet." He smirks. "He'll get what he deserves later."

"Fine" She says.

"Elsa please come back!" A familiar voice pleads.

"Shut up Anna." She snarls.

"Elsa what did he do to you?" I ask.

"He comforted me when my "true love" tried to kill me. He promised me revenge on you and the other people that hurt me." She says.

"I didn't try to kill you, nobody did!" I say.

"Stop denying it! I saw it with my own eyes!" She yells. "You, Jackson Overland Frost, tried to kill me!"

"I didn't I swear on my life!"

"Be careful about what you say Frost."

"Now now Elsa, don't get too riled up." Pitch says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Pitch." She says.

"It's ok Elsa." He says.

I feel myself heating up. "Elsa stop your not yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do Frosty." She snarls.

Then she kisses Pitch.

I swear I almost broke down crying right there. Instead I got angry. I swear my face looked like a tomato. "PITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell.

"Nothing! She simply hates you now and wants to kill you." He says with an evil smirk.

"Pitch just came along and he said that I wasn't a monster. He said I was beautiful!"

"Elsa please no I love you!"

"Sure you do." She says.

"Elsa he does!" Anna says.

Kristoff just stays silent.

"No he doesn't! He tried to kill me! He doesn't love me and I don't love him!" She yells. The room becomes ice cold.

"Concealdontfeelconcealdontfeelconcealdontfeel." She says.

"Elsa no you can't do this again!" Anna cries.

"Pitch can I have my gloves?" She asks.

"Of course dear." He gives her a pair of black gloves.

"Thank you." She says putting them on.

"Pitch let her go!" I yell struggling to break free.

"I can't. My plan has started now thanks to Elsa." He kisses her again. "Elsa?"

"Yes Pitch?"

"Put them all in the cages."

"Sure" She grabs me and drags me into a golden cage.

"How does it feel to be betrayed Jack? It feels bad doesn't it? Well too bad."

"Elsa why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate you." She walks away. Soon she comes back with Anna and then Kristoff.

"Elsa please!" Anna is sobbing now.

"You tried to kill me too. My own sister! I hate all of you!" She slams the door.

"What did he do to her?" Kristoff asks me.

"I don't know." I'm about to start sobbing myself. "We have to get her back."

"But how?" Kristoff asks.

I see something on the floor just inches away from the cage.

"By getting out of this cage."

I grab my the two parts of my staff. I put them together. I see blue sparks and then my staff is fixed. I freeze the lock and it falls off.

"Let's go get Elsa back."


	10. Chapter 9: A Deal

**This one is gonna be super short. I want you guys to find out what happens next but I have to go to bed soon! :(**

**Jack's POV**

We burst through the door.

"PITCH! I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! I WILL SLOWLY-" **( DragonIceFury said that in the reviews!) **Anna doesn't continue. I'm glad she didn't say anything else.

"Ummm...ok then." Pitch says.

"Can I kill them already?" Elsa says. I shiver. How can she be so casual about this? I mean I know she's not herself but still.

"You can kill the red head and the blondie, but don't kill Jack." Anna runs to Kristoff.

"Ugh, I don't want to kill them." What? I thought she did? Wait, that means she wants to kill me right? Ugh! What did he do to her?

"Jack I have an offer." He says.

"Continue"

"I will take you in exchange for Elsa, but I have to take her powers away."

Crap! What do I do?

"I..."

**Hahaha cliffy! Sorry about that...NOT MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and ya I used a review from DragonIceFury in this chapter. Hahaha! I thought it would fit Anna. And im super sorry for the super shortness! I will make up for it in the next chapter! Keep eating pie! (Especially pumpkin)**


	11. Chapter 10: All Over Again

**Jack's POV**

"...I'll do it." I say

"Perfect!" He tosses Elsa at Anna.

"You would trade me out for that bag of dirt?" She asks obviously annoyed.

Wait... "Excuse me? I'm standing right here you know?"

"I trusted you Pitch and you just betrayed me." She doesn't look mad or even sad. She looks like...like she's holding back a smile.

"I never needed you!" He counters. I wonder what their planning here.

"Then what am I your little piece of bait?" Now I'm sure she's holding back a smile.

"You're a monster!"

She's not smiling anymore. I'm pretty sure Pitch can tell too.

"Elsa..." He says. She turns away and runs off.

"Elsa wait! You know I was just faking right?" He shoots me a glare. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"This is your fault Jack!"

"How is this my fault?" I ask. What did I do?

"Because you...uh...never mind it just is." He runs off in the direction Elsa went. I hear a big blast that can only be Elsa's ice. I try to get up and surprisingly I do. I squint in the dark and see Pitch on the floor and Elsa cowering in a corner.

"Elsa are you ok?" I slowly go towards her. She still looks evil. I can tell because her eyes are gold.

"NO! St-stay away I-I'm a monster."

"Elsie, no your not."

"You can leave, just free your friends and go." She's letting us go? Awesome! I mean uh...

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Yes you are."

"Jack! The ropes froze and fell apart! Did you do that or is Elsa back?" I hear Anna in the distance.

I look back at Elsa and see her starting to form something. Once the thing stands up I can tell it's some giant snow monster. "Anna, Kristoff, run!" I yell. I start running towards them when I realize I don't know where the exit is. I bump into someone. "Jack?" She says. "Jack! Where's Elsa?"

"I'll explain later right now we have to find the exit."

"Oh it's over there." She points to a hole in the wall.

Well that was easy.

"Come on Anna we have to leave. Is Kristoff out yet?" I ask. "Yeah" She says. We run out and when I turn around we are in front of the castle. "What? How did we get here?" I look around. I thought we just got out of Pitch's lair. "I don't know. We should go back to Burgess and get Elsa back." A figure appears in front of me. "I won't be there." Then she's gone. I realize that the girl was Elsa. "Wait...scratch that she's not there." "How do you know?" Anna asks. "Didn't you just see her?" I ask. "Uhhh...no." Well then. "Maybe you need to sit down...and tell me what happened with Elsa." "I don't need to sit down, but I will tell you about Elsa." I told her about what happened to Elsa and how she called herself a monster. "It's happening again. I hope she doesn't freeze Arendelle again." "Freeze Arendelle?" "Yeah" Anna tells me the story about how Elsa froze Arendelle because she couldn't control her powers because she had struck Anna with her powers when she was little. "Wow" Is all I can say.

"We have to go get Elsa." Kristoff says.

"Where do we go?" I ask.

"Hmmm...I know where to go!" Anna says.

"Where?" I ask again.

"Her ice palace!" She said running into the forest.

"Anna wait!" Kristoff said but it was to late. She was already in the forest.

"Let's catch up to her!" I say running into the forest.

I wonder what Elsa is doing right now. Probably blaming herself for what she did to Pitch. Obsessing over how she's a monster.

I have to find her.

**Elsa's POV**

I'm a monster. How could I hurt someone like that? After I hit Pitch I realized that Jack and Anna weren't trying to kill me. I almost killed Anna. I struck Anna in the heart, but she was saved. I also struck her in the head, but a troll saved her. I realized that I never loved Pitch and that I love Jack, but he probably hates me now and so does Anna. I remember what I did to Arendelle. I'm a monster. Everyone knows that. I might as well freeze Arendelle all over again except this time no one will come and find me. I'll hide or something. That's a good idea. Hide. I gather some things and I'm about to head out the door when it opens.

"Elsa?" A figure walks through. Snow white hair with crystal blue eyes.

Jack.

How did he find me? Oh...Anna. Is she here?

"Elsa come back please!" He begs.

"Please Elsa" Anna walks through. Oh no.

"Please s-stay away from m-me I'm a m-m-monster."

"No your not Elsa stop saying that!" Jack screams at me which makes me back away even more.

"Elsa..." Anna says. She puts a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"No please just leave, i-if you really loved me you would listen." I say.

"Elsa you know I love you but-"

"Just leave before something bad happens." I interrupt him. "Jack I love you, but just...just leave me alone for a while."

"How long will awhile be huh? Is it gonna take months or years?" He yells.

"Jack stop yelling at me! I know I'm a monster just say it!" I yell back.

"Your not a monster." He says, calmer.

"Yes I am. I'm leaving now whether you like it or not."

"No your not!" Jack screams. He looks like he's about to cry. I force myself not to get to close, but I can't hold it back anymore.

I kiss him.

No! Elsa what are you doing? I scold myself I immediately back away. "I'm sorry Jack." I create something in my hands, but then I think: No! What is you hurt someone? My powers immediately go haywire and I think Jack notices.

"Elsa!" He screams.

"Leave before I can't control it anymore!"

"Jack we should go!" Anna says as she runs out of the room.

My powers burst out of my hands.

When I turn around guess what I see.

Jack.

On.

The.

Floor.

"Jack!" I yell. I run up to him, but I don't get to close. I hear Anna running up the stairs. I quickly write something in the snow on the floor and jump out the window. I use my powers to soften the fall. I take one look out the window and run.

I don't look back.

**Anna's POV**

I run up the stairs. I almost slip and fall several times. I burst through the doors.

"Jack!" I run to his side. There's writing in the snow beside him.

_I didn't mean to_

_~Elsa_

Of course. She would never do something like that on purpose. I wonder if it's happening again. If she's freezing Arendelle at this very moment. If she's building another ice castle to a song that she's singing to music that's coming out of nowhere. If I would be stupid enough to fall in love with some guy I just met. I look back at Jack and think.

Crap.


	12. Chapter 11: Sister?

**Haha hey guys wuz up! Decided I would update again today so you guys can see what happens to Jack. MWAHAHAHA! Spoiler: He dies...JUST KIDDING! Or am I?...**

**Anna's POV**

"Ooooooh no! What am I gonna do?" I say to myself. "Kristoff!" I hear footsteps running up the stairs. Then I hear someone fall. I almost laugh, but now's not the time for that. The doors burst open.

"Anna! Are you ok?" He looks down at Jack. "Did she freeze his heart?"

"Hard to tell. He has snow white hair already so I don't know." I look down at him. There's a blue glow coming from his chest.

As I said before.

Crap.

"We have to get him to the trolls!" I say. "Kristoff can you carry him there?"

"I brought Sven."

"Good, put him on Sven." I say. Kristoff carries Jack to Sven and we ride to the trolls.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff yells.

"Huh..what happened?" Jack gets up and almost falls off Sven.

"Uh...Elsa kind of um...she uh..." I stammer.

"She froze your heart." Grand Pabbie says as he walks in.

"She what? She would never hurt me?" He winces and clutches his chest. "Never mind" I wonder if he was thinking what I was when I was here. _Can the weird troll dude heal me? Why would Elsa do this? Did she do it on purpose? Why haven't I noticed how hot Kristoff looks? _Uhhh...don't pay attention to that last one...I'm pretty sure Jack isn't thinking about that. Because he likes Elsa. I hope Elsa is ok. What if she's not? What if she's on the run from...Hans! What if Hans comes back? That would be bad.

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie says, bringing me back to earth.

"We know we know! We have to find Elsa and then she can do something like kiss him and then he will survive. Bye Grand Pabbie!" I jump on Sven. "Come on Kristoff lets go!" He helps Jack onto Sven and we go back to the castle.

"We need to get a warm fir-"

"Sure we can get a portable fireplace." I cut Kristoff off.

"Uhhh..." He thinks for a while.

"I'll get a warm blanket." I run into the castle. "I need a warm blanket!" I run into my room. There's a servant making my bed. I grab the blanket. "Hey!" She yells. I run out of the castle and trip and fall onto something fluffy. Sven. If he was a pillow, he would be the fluffiest pillow ever.

"Uhh...Anna?" I snap out of my daze.

"Yeah Kristoff? Oh uh...here you go Jack." I toss the blanket on Jack.

"T-thanks." He says.

"Uhh guys?" I say.

"Yeah?" Kristoff says.

"Where do we go?"

**Elsa's POV**

"Where do I go?" I mumble to myself. I can't go back to Arendelle and I can't go to my ice palace. Where should I go? It's not like I can build another ice castle right? Wait...maybe I can! Although it should be a little more subtle than the last one. I have to run really far away though.

"I miss you Jack." I say to myself.

"You mean my brother?" I'm so startled I do a little jump. I turn around and see a little girl. "Did you know him? I miss him too. It was sad when he left." She stares at the ground.

"What do you mean your brother?" I ask.

"I'm Emma Overland, Jack's sister. You know if that's the Jack you were talking about." She says. Sister? Isn't she dead?

"Aren't you supposed to be...um dead?"

"Well...I guess." She shrugs. She suddenly brightens up. "Do you know where Jack is?"

"Now may not be a good time to see him." I say suddenly interested in my shoes.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He probably doesn't want me to say." I say.

"That's ok."

"Why don't you follow me to my new palace." I say.

"Are you a princess?" She asks.

"Something like that." She squeals and I laugh.

"I'm definitely coming!" She says.

And with that we start our journey to nowhere.

**Emma? Jack's sister? I know I know it's weird but trust me on this, this girl is a big part of the story. Sorry it's kinda short I have a band concert at 6:30! HAPPINESS! Keep eating pie and you'll be happy too! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Another Ice Girl

**Jack's POV**

It's so cold.

Usually I'm never cold.

There's darkness creeping into my vision.

There's ice in my heart.

And only one girl can thaw it.

**Elsa's POV**

"So how's Jack?" Emma asks.

"He's uh...well he's got snow white hair and ice blue eyes." Hey, it's not a lie!

"Really? He used to have brown hair and brown eyes. That's weird. Tell me more!"

"He's the guardian of winter and he has snow and frost powers...oh and he can fly and-"

"HE CAN FLY?" She says. "So cool!"

I laugh. "He took me flying a couple times. I was scared the first time, but after that it was fun." I find myself rambling on about Jack for the next couple minutes.

"You like him don't you?" She says randomly.

"What...uh I uh I don't l-like him like t-that!" I say defensively.

"You do!" She says triumphantly. "You like Jaaaack you like Jaaaack!" She dances around.

I laugh. "Fine fine I like him. You happy?"

"Yes! Finally! I always wanted Jack to find someone, but he said that me and mom were all he needed." She does a little jump after that sentence.

After a while we end up on a mountain that I've never seen before.

Perfect.

Then I remember Emma. "Are you cold?"

"No the cold doesn't bother me." Interesting. I shake the thought.

"Watch this." I start my ice castle by creating a huge snowflake by stomping on the ground. Then I add the walls, the ceiling, and of course the chandelier. Then I add some more tiny details and make myself an ice crown. Then I decide to make one for Emma. I think I can trust her to be around me. And I can't just leave her. She would be all alone.

"Cool! An ice crown! Wait...you have ice powers! So cool!" She runs around the ice castle. I give her skates. "Yay!" That surprises me especially since she had that "skating accident" with Jack. I guess she knows that Jack is ok. Well...sorta. I give myself a mental face palm for forgetting about what happened to Jack.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Emma asks.

I almost had a heart attack on the spot.

She reminds me so much of Anna when we were little. Then I say something I wanted to say so bad back then.

"Of course I wanna build a snowman!" I laugh and create a snowball. I toss it up in the air and it explodes causing snow to fall. I start making the body. Without my powers. I laugh. We finally finish building him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I say in my best Olaf voice.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Not exactly an "Anna" response, but who cares? "I wish Jack could be here. Does he know you have powers?" Oh he knows alright.

"Yeah he knows."

"Can you take me to him?"

**Anna's POV**

He looks so...helpless.

Is that what I looked like?

I sigh.

"Where to next?" Kristoff says.

"I don't know."

"L-lemme make a s-s-suggestion. H-how about t-that big i-ice c-c-castle over t-there." He points to a mountain. On the mountain there's and ice castle.

I literally face palm myself.

"Yeah that way." I say. Wow Anna you didn't know that there was a big ice castle right in front of you. We ride to the mountain.

This might take a while.

**Elsa's POV**

"NO!" It comes out louder than I wanted it to. "I mean no." I say.

"Why?" She says.

"Because...he's sick."

"But he's immortal."

"He's heart I MEAN HURT!" Oops.

"Tell me" She pleads.

"Don't hate me ok?"

"Ok"

I take a large breath. "IfrozehisheartandonlyanactoftruelovecanthawitandnowimprettysuremysiterAnnaandherboyfriendKristoffaretryingtosavehimrightnow."

"Well then you should go save him." She says.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You are his true love right?" I process this.

"I guess."

"Ok lets go!" She looks out the window. "Or maybe we can meet them at the door!" What? I look out the window. Anna, Kristoff, and Jack are here. Suddenly all my fears take over again and I block the entrance with snow.

"What was that?!" Emma yells.

"I'm sorry I just...my fear and u-uh..."

"Elsa? Are you up there? Please come down Jack needs you!" Anna calls. I weigh my options. What if I hurt Jack? But I'll save him if I do this. What if you hurt him? He'll die! No I can't do this! This is not going to work.

"Yea-MMMPPPHHHH!" I cover Emma's mouth.

"Please Emma!" I whisper.

"But Elsa!" She whispers back.

"Elsa please!" Anna pleads.

"Emma...can you go down there and pretend to have snow powers?" I whisper.

"Of course!" I make her an ice dress with my powers. "This is so cool!" She whisper-shouts. I watch her walk out as I remove the snow. "Who are you people?" She looks at Anna, then Kristoff, and then Jack. Her eyes widen. She runs up to him and hugs him. He almost falls over. "Jack! You're here! I thought I would never see you again!" Jack smiles. "Emma! Your...alive! That was like over 300 years ago!" He laughs despite his condition. "I know after you fell in I-I tried to s-save you and I...I fell in." What? "WHAT?!" Jack says. "Y-you fell in?" "Yeah watch this!" Snow shoots from her hands. Wait...snow? I didn't do that! "D-d-did you make this?" Jack says. Still shivering. "No...Elsa did." Ugh! Now they know I'm here! "E-E-Elsa?" Jack says, excited. His knees buckle. Anna and Kristoff catch him. "T-thanks guys." He says. "Elsa please he needs you." I jump out the back window. And run.

Run far, far away from Jack.

Because I know I can't save him.

Because I'm a monster.


	14. Chapter 13: Let It Go

**Sorry for the last chapter being super late! I was just really busy with school and stuff. But now schools over! YAY! Summer means I can probably update more! YAY! Ok enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_Why are you so stupid?_

_I'm not stupid I'm protecting Jack._

_Your not protecting him your killing him!_

_Shut up._

_I will not shut up I will keep telling you to prote-_

_NO! I AM protecting him by staying away...I-I-I'm not h-hurting him...am I? No...no I'm not._

I was having some stupid internal war that I knew I wasn't gonna win. You know who was?

My powers.

I can't go near anyone, not even Emma. Emma...I still can't believe she has powers. I can't believe she fell in for Jack. I look up. It's getting dark out. I should rest. I find a nice cave to sleep in and eventually drift off.

* * *

I wake up and Jack is on the ground. Someone is about to stab him with a knife. I look at the man. Hanz! How dare he come back! He pulls the knife back, ready to strike. "No!" I yell as I run towards him. The last thing I see is a surprised then smug look as I fall to the ground. Then I see Anna tackle Hanz. When she stands back up, I see her, Kristoff, and a fully healed Jack hover over me as I black out.

* * *

"AAAHHH!" I yell as I sit up. Sit up? I look around. Phew! IT was just a dream. Or should I say nightmare. Speaking of nightmares, where's Pitch? I just hit his arm. Was it that bad?

"No it wasn't" A familiar voice says.

_Pitch._

"What are you doing here?" I snarl. "I know what you did to me."

"I'm sorry El-" I tried to blast him with ice, but he used his dark sand. Everything was blurry for a while. We had created a mini blizzard in the cave. When it cleared, I saw that the walls were covered in beautiful black, glittery ice. "Woah" I say.

"See? We can make beautiful things together Elsa. The cold plus the dark! It's the perfect combination!" He says.

We can make beautiful thing with ice and darkness. But he's trying to hurt Jack and I'm trying not to.

"Join me Elsa." He says quietly.

"No"

"Come on Elsa. Think about it! We could rule the world together! Cold and dark. Together everyone will fear us!"

"I don't want to be feared."

"If you are feared, no one will ever come close to you again so you won't hurt anyone!"

"But to be feared, I must hurt."

"..."

Haha! I was winning!

"Elsa please." His gold eyes telling me to give in.

"No"

"Fine I will find someone who is more willing to do the deed. Luckily, I have already found him." He disappears.

I sigh. I start softly singing my song.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation**

**and it looks like I'm the queen**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in**

**Heaven knows I've tried**

I did try. I tried so hard not to hurt Jack or anyone, but I couldn't control it.

**Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal**

**Don't feel**

**Don't let them know**

**Well now they know**

Everyone knows I have powers and that I hurt someone. So why can't I use my powers. It's not like anyone' here.

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

**I don't care**

**What their going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered anyway**

I run farther and farther up the mountain I'm on.

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

It's true. I can't hurt anyone way up here.

**It's time to see what I can do**

Finally when I come across a cliff, I decide a little staircase wouldn't hurt.

**To test my limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong**

**No rules for me**

**I'm free**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**And here I stand**

**And here I stay**

**Let the storm rage on**

I decide a little castle wouldn't hurt either. Just a little one though.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

I take my crown that I covered in ice with Emma. I can't go back to my old life. I'll just hurt more people.

**I'm never going back**

**The past is in the past**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**And here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on!**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

I slam the door. Shutting out my old life...

Forever

**Jack's POV**

It's getting colder by the minute.

Hey at least my sister is here.

I still can't believe it.

She fell in for me.

She tried.

I need Elsa here.

Turns out she ran.

Away.

She's been doing that a lot lately.

I hope she's ok.

**Anna's POV**

He's getting colder by the minute.

We have to find Elsa. She's his only hope.

Or maybe his sister.

But I can't imagine his sister doing that. Even though she kind of already did.

Well I suggested that we hike up the mountain since it's the only way she could've gone. I was so sure that this wouldn't happen again.

"Jack?" Emma says.

"Yeah" He replies quietly.

"She really wants to be with you, but she says she's helping you by not being with you." Of course she would think that. I see a blast of snow coming from the top of the mountain.

"Kristoff she's up there! I saw the snow!" I say running up the mountain.

"Woah slow down!" Next thing I know is that I'm being scooped up and being plopped on Sven.

"Thanks Kristoff."

We ride up the mountain until Sven gets tired.

"We should rest." Kristoff says.

"But what if he freezes overnight!" I say a bit to loud.

"Your right." Emma says.

Kristoff nods and we keep going. I guess Sven understood what was going on because as soon as we were done with that conversation he kept going.

I spot a staircase.

Made of ice.

I jump of Sven and start climbing up the stairs. At the top I see a small castle. It's way smaller than the last one. And the one before that.

I burst in.

"Elsa please listen!"

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa please listen!"

I once again jump out the back window.

But this time I find myself falling to my death.

Haha oops, forgot I was at the very top of the mountain.

I use my powers to soften the landing.

Phew! Good thing I have them.

Or not. Because there is a pack of wolves in front of me.

And they look very hungry.

The next thing I know I'm running.

Again.

I look back which was a mistake.

I slow down and a wolf bites my arm.

"OWW!" I yell. Really loud. Hopefully someone heard me.

"Elsa!" I here very faintly. But I can make out the voice.

Anna.

And that's the last thing I think about before a wolf pounces on me and my head hits something really hard.

And I black out.

**Jack's POV**

I silently watch as Elsa gets chased by wolves.

Feeling so useless because I can't help.

I'm too weak.

Then a wolf pounces on her and I jump off.

I try to fly and I do.

Then 5 seconds later I'm falling again.

And this happens for another 20 seconds until I take a crash landing.

Then I see Elsa surrounded by wolves.

I use my staff to get them away.

They all freeze.

Then I notice they were made from black sand.

Pitch.

Then a sharp pain comes from my chest and I feel myself fall to the ground and then I black out.

**Anna's POV**

Both Jack and Elsa were on the ground now.

Unconscious.

Ugh! How are we gonna get down there.

Then I remember.

"Kristoff do you have a rope?"

"Yeah why?"

"Lets make a snow anchor." He smiles. He takes the rope out of his bag and pushes it in the snow. I tie part of the rope around me and so does Kristoff.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"On three. One, two-"

"THREE!" I yell jumping down.

"AHHH!" Kristoff screams.

The rope didn't hold and now we're falling.

I wait for the hard landing but I don't get it.

Instead I get a fluffy pile of coldness.

Snow!

"Kristoff are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

We get out of the snow and take Elsa and Jack back to Arendelle.

She better not run away again.


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Side

**Heyo guys! Wuz up! I just ate a bowl of cereal!**

**Anna: OMG Elsa are you ok?**

**Me: Oh she's fine!**

**Anna: Really?**

**Me: Actually I don't really know...**

**Anna: WHAT THE HELL GIRL!**

**Me: Hey watch the language feisty pants!**

**Anna: Only Kristoff can call me that!**

**Me: Fine, fine!**

**Anna: Now help me with Elsa and Jack!**

**Me: I can't promise anything!**

**Anna's POV**

Jack is on his bed. Sleeping as I like to say. He moans. "Oh Jack your alive!" I hug him.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Where's E-Elsa?" He asks. I point to Elsa's room.

"Oh m-my gosh this is not g-good!"

"Why?" Oh crap! What happened?

"The wolves were made from black sand! She's probably having a really bad nightmare or something."

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna? Is that you?" I say.

"No it's you!" I come out of the shadows. But that's impossible; I'm standing right here!

"Why do you look li-"

"Because I am you. I'm the darker side of you. I'm your fear. I'm a monster!" She laughs.

I gasp. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I'm coming Elsa! I'm taking over! Soon there will be nothing left except fear and darkness. Everyone will think you're a monster!"

"N-no!" I yell. She shoots black sand at me. Suddenly I see Jack freezing, and Anna getting hit by my powers, and little Emma getting hit on the head by my powers. "N-no" I say quietly. I drop to my knees. "No..." Dark Elsa laughs.

"I'll see you soon!"

I sit up. Sweating. "E-Elsa a-are you o-ok?" It's Jack.

"N-no get away from me!" I scoot back.

"Elsa please stop running away you have to stay here. Stay with me." He pleads.

I want to but I cant!

Yes you can Elsa! You won't hurt him!

NO! You will hurt him! Remember what you did? I'm surprised he's holding out this long!

He is a winter spirit! I have to stay! Stay with hi-

NO! YOU ARE A MONSTER ELSA!

I cringe. "Elsa are you ok?" Jack asks.

"Yes I'm fine just...leave me alone for a while."

"I want to sta-"

"NO!" I use my powers to force them all out. Hopefully I didn't hurt anyone. I look through the crack in my door. Good no ones hurt. I freeze the door shut.

"Els-"

"Jack, let her cool down...uh no pun intended." (Me: Haha! Yes the pun was intended!) Anna says.

Lately my life has consisted of jumping out the back window. Looks like I'm doing that again! I jump of the balcony. Then I use my powers to soften the blow.

I run.

Again.

Why is life so...cold to me? (Me: Haha more puns!)

"Stop her!" I hear Anna yell.

I look back and when I look forward again I'm drowning in water. I fell in the pond! I try to swim up, but it's no use. I'm already slipping away. I make one last effort and grab the hand that is coming from the surface of the frozen pond. Whoever it is pulls me up. I start coughing. I look up. It's Jack. I get up and run despite my dizziness. I keep running until I fall. I look up. Black spots dance in my vision. I'm in a forest is all I can tell. I black out.

"Welcome!" Someone says.

"Elsa! Show yourself!" I yell.

I, I mean she walks out from the shadows. "It's almost done! I can't wait to see the surprised look on Jack's face when I kill him!" She smirks.

"You'll never win." I say even though I don't know what she's talking about.

She laughs. "Just wait and see."

**Anna: What was up with those puns!?**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I know they were super bad! That's what you get for being mean!**

**Elsa: What about me!? You made me think of one!**

**Me: Your awake?**

**Elsa: Yeah**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Elsa and Anna: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Me Ok, ok!**


	16. Chapter 15: I Love You

**Elsa's POV**

Stupid girl.

Did I just call myself stupid?

Does that count?

Oh well.

I know I should keep going but I just want to stand here in the pouring rain...or should I say snow.

I laugh and use my powers to make it snow.

Curse Arendelle!

What have they ever done for me!?

They have hated me that's what!

I laugh again.

I'm losing it!

I'm letting go of the ledge!

I'm slipping away.

_Yes Elsa, let go! Slip away from yourself! Let me take over and you will never have to worry again._

_Ok...I'm letting go...wait, no!_

I snap out of it and remove all of the snow.

What is happening to me?

It's that stupid dark Elsa!

UGH!

I lay down on the nearest rock not caring how uncomfortable it is.

And I sleep.

**Jack's POV**

I look through the crack in the door.

No one's there.

"Elsa!" It comes out quieter than I want it to.

I fall.

"Jack!" Anna, Kristoff and Emma rush to my side.

I look down at my fingers.

They're turning blue.

_Elsa...if you can hear me, please come back._

_Your not a monster._

_It's fear that's the monster._

_Not you._

_You're a beautiful snowflake._

_You can't hurt anyone._

_But fear can._

_Don't fear Elsa._

_Come back to me._

_I love you._

**Elsa's POV**

"I love you." Jack says as he disappears into the shadows.

"I love you too Jack! I'll come back I won't let fear control me!" I say.

"Too late!" I familiar voice says. "Pitch's plan is working! Fear is taking over!" Dark Elsa smiles.

"I won't let that happen." I say crossing my arms.

"So stubborn!" She snickers. She lunges at me. The next thing I notice is that she's on the floor. "What?" She says.

"Love will defeat fear." I say. "And I love Jack!"

"We'll see about that!" She smirks and disappears.

I wake up.

That was a dream?

Good.

But Jack loves me and I'm going back.

I set out on my journey home.

But my journey is rudely interrupted when someone grabs me and throws me to the ground.

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I've been really busy and I've kind of had writers block! Sorry!**

**Anna: Yeah I've been dying to know what happens next! I wonder if anyone dies! If someone dies I think it should be Jack!**

**Jack: HEY! ***** cough cough ***

**Anna: And it looks like he already is dying!**

**Me: Well maybe your gunna die! Because Jack is too hot to die!**

**Anna: Well then meanie pants, maybe you'll die!**

**Me: I'm not even in this story!**

**Jack: Did you just call me hot? Well I can't blame you!**

**Me: Even when he's dying he's annoying!**

**Jack: HEY!**


	17. Chapter 16: Worst Fears & Other Girls

**Elsa's POV**

"You love him too much, but he doesn't love you at all." A familiar voice says.

Pitch.

"Pitch! I'm sorry!" I say. I mean it. I never meant to hurt him.

"You may be saying the truth but what I am saying is true as well." He voice softens.

"You're lying! He loves me!"

"Then why don't you come and see for yourself." He starts running and I struggle to keep up. We end up at the castle.

I look in the window he flew me by and I see Jack.

And another girl.

I don't even now the girl.

Wait...it's Tooth! But why would Pitch take me here?

Suddenly, Tooth leans in close to Jack and kisses him.

He doesn't move.

He doesn't stop it.

He just lets her kiss him.

And when she's done he smiles.

There! He's healed I have nothing to worry about.

"Take me back Pitch." I say. "Of course my queen." He walks me back to my rock. Yes I'm calling it my rock. He turns to leave. Good. I don't want to be near anyone. Especially him. Wait he must have information! "Pitch!" I yell. He turns around. "What?" "Who is the girl who looks like me in my dreams."

"Fear"

"Fear? That's it?"

"She's your worst nightmare, your worst fear." He says.

"How do I get rid of her?"

"You don't." He smiles. "Because she is part of my plan!" Black sand swirl around me and when its gone there's a girl in front of me.

It's fear.

"Hello. I'm Fear, but you can call me Elsa."

**Jack's POV**

My smile disappears when I realize she's not who I'm crushing on now I love Elsa!

"Get off of me!" I yell.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You just KISSED me!"

"No I didn't!"

Then I realized that black streak in her feathers wasn't a cause of dying her feathers. Because the streak is gone.

It was Pitch.

"Pitch made you do it." I say.

"What?"

"Why would he do that? It doesn't have to do with anyth-" Then I realize something.

Elsa.

Probably.

Saw.

It.

"Elsa..." I mumble.

"Oh no Jack I am SOOO sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen I just...he made me!" She starts rambling on about how she's so sorry. She always overreacts.

But this time I don't think she is.

**I am going through some serious writers block! :(**

**Anna: Tell me about it!**

**Me: When did you get so mean?**

**Anna: Only because you started it!**

**Elsa (Fear): Guys calm down!**

**Anna: Elsa is that you? You're here!**

**Elsa (Fear): I missed you! Where's Jack? I need to see him!**

**Anna: He's next door!**

**Elsa (Fear): **_**Hahaha time for some serious fear!**_

**Me: OOO! This just got real! ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Not Afraid

**Jack's POV**

I'm sitting next to the fire slowly freezing to death when I hear a knock at the door.

"A-Anna? Is t-that you?" I say.

"Even better." Someone opens the door.

Elsa.

"E-E-Elsa?" I say.

"Hey" She says.

"Elsa..."

"I know what you're going to ask."

"I-I-I'm really sorry! It w-wasn't Tooth's f-f-fault!"

"I know Pitch dragged me there so I figured it had to be him."

"Thank goodness...I love you Elsa."

"Let's thaw your heart." She smirks. She walks over to the fire and leans in. I lean in. And just as we are about to kiss she says, "Too bad Elsa's all locked up." I open my eyes. She gets up and reaches for the water pitcher.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I'm not Elsa..." She puts the fire out.

"No!" I crawl towards the fire. I look up and Elsa waves her hand. Then she's covered with black sand. "Elsa?"

When the sand clears, I see a different girl. She looks like she could be Elsa's twin. "E-E-Elsa?"

"I'm Fear"

She walks over to the door. "I guess I can just leave you here since you're about to freeze." She opens the door. "Next on my to do list is Anna, then Kristoff, then Arendelle, and finally...Elsa." She laughs. "This is gunna be fun." She walks out of the room. I stumble over to the door. It's locked. A sharp pain erupts in my chest and I fall to the base of the door.

"Elsa..."

**Elsa's POV**

Well life currently sucks.

At least Fear is gone.

And ever since Fear left I have no fear.

So now I need to get back to Jack.

I hope he's ok.

"Hey Pitch!" I call.

"What?" He answers obviously annoyed.

"Where are we again?"

"We are below your puny castle." He answers.

"My ice castle or my regular castle?" I pester.

"Your regular castle now SHUT UP!" Pitch yells.

Ok, now I know I'm close to Jack. All I have to do is freeze the lock while Pitch isn't looking. I touch the lock with my finger. It starts to frost over. I have to do this slowly. I look over at Pitch who is currently watching Fear. She is currently in Anna's room. ANNA'S ROOM? No! I don't care anymore. I shoot Pitch with my ice.

"ARGH!" He collapses.

I quickly freeze the lock and it falls off. I burst out of the cage.

I have to get to Jack.

I'm not afraid anymore.

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been super busy! :( I'm gunna post another chapter today! YAY! Luckily, Anna is busy at the moment so she doesn't have any time to criticize me. More on that later! Eat pie! And lots of it! ;)**


	19. Chapter 18: No Fear

**Elsa's POV**

****I run up the stairs.

I end up outside on the other side of the fjord.

Great. Of course Pitch would lie to me.

I walk on the water.

Snowflakes of ice form under my feet. I have no other option here.

I run across the water. And as I predicted the whole fjord freezes and it starts snowing.

Great!

Oh no! The snow queen has cursed this land once again!

Luckily, no one from Weaselton is here.

I bump into someone.

"Hello Elsa" I look up.

Fear.

I was planning not to run into her.

"Fear" I growl. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going home. I've taken care of everything here." She smirks.

"No!" I shoot her with my ice, which she easily dodges.

"You can't beat me. There will always be fear." She laughs.

"I'm not afraid of hurting someone." I say standing up.

"What?!" She says.

"I'm not afraid of hurting anyone because I know I can control my powers." I say.

"No!" She starts fading.

"I'm."

"NO!" She cries.

"Not."

"Please!" She yells.

"Afraid."

She disappears into a pile of black sand.

I step on the sand and it freezes. Then I run across the fjord.

Jack, here I come!

**This was a short chapter because the next one is gunna be long. I mean really loooooooong! And I'm probably gunna post that chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!**

**Cya then! ;)**


	20. Chapter 19: Gone

**Elsa's POV**

Jack.

He looks so cold, so helpless.

And someone is about to kill him.

**-Earlier-**

**Jack's POV**

So cold.

I hope Elsa's ok.

Haha funny. I'm dying yet I'm more worried about Elsa.

I crawl around to the window and I manage to get it open.

Now all I have to do is not die.

That sounds impossible.

I slide down the huge snow hill outside the window.

"Elsa..." I mumble.

"Jack!" I hear. I look up.

"Elsa!" I mumble as loud as I can. Unfortunately, it comes out as a whisper.

So I just keep walking.

More like stumbling.

Ugh this frozen heart stuff sucks. I'd rather eat a spider. I'm pretty sure everyone would rather eat a spider. I can't wait to kiss Elsa. That sounded weird.

I hope she's ok. Last time I saw her was in the window when Tooth kissed me. Oh my gosh. She still thinks Tooth did it on purpose! Wait then why is she here? I shake the thought away.

"Jack!" I hear again.

"Elsa!" This time it's a little louder.

Then I'm surrounded in black sand.

"Hello again." A girl says.

Fear.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just here do tell you the bad news." She says.

"Just hurry up already I kind of have a date." I say.

"1. Your about to die and 2. Elsa's dead." She smirks.

"What?!" My voice cracks.

"Well she's not dead yet." She puts emphasis on the word yet. I instantly relax but tense up again.

"Yet?" I question.

"3...2...1" She snaps her finger and I hear a scream. "Now she's dead." She says, bored.

"No..." I crumble to the ground.

"Oh you wanna see proof?" A picture flashes in front of her. Elsa on the ground covered in black sand. The picture disappears. "There you go!" She says. The wall of sand disappears. The blizzard has stopped.

"Y-You k-k-killed her." I say lamely.

"And now to kill you." She says creating a sword out of black sand. I curl myself into a ball preparing for the pain.

The thing is I never receive it.

**HAHA EPIC CLIFFY! Sorry this chapter wasn't really looooooooong but I'm currently super busy. But don't worry next chapter will be...also short. :( Sorry guys but no more long chapters. Unless I get a burst of inspiration! I hope I do! **

**And guess what guys!? I'm gunna make a new Fanfic! I'm not exactly sure what it's gunna be called yet. It's a Rotg/Frozen crossover but it's based on the book Matched by Ally Condie. Sorry guys but I won't be making a sequel for this story. I have the perfect ending for it and because of the ending a sequel won't happen. Sorry! :( And also this story will be ending soon. Next chapter even! Just kidding! There's a couple chapters left! Well cya next update!**


	21. Chapter 20: Goodbye

**Jack's POV**

I look up. Fear has a smirk on her face.

"And the plan went exactly as it should." She looks of to the side. I follow her gaze.

What I see is not pretty.

Well she's pretty but...

"Elsa!" I yell. This time it comes out loud.

_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart._

This was Elsa's act of true love.

She took the blow for me.

I run over to her.

"Jack?" She whispers.

"I'm right here Elsa just don't close your eyes just look at me!" I cradle her in my lap. "Everything is gunna be ok." I kiss her forehead. I look at the sand blade in her stomach. Then I immediately look away. It's too much. Red clashing with ice blue.

"I l-love you J-Jack." She whispers.

"I love you too." I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the tears fall unto Elsa. "Don't leave me. Your everything to me."

I see the tears in her eyes. "A-And your e-e-everything t-to me." She says. Her hand reaches up and touches my cheek.

But then it falls.

And my world comes crashing down with it.

Her beautiful blue eyes forever staring but not actually seeing.

"Aww! How pathetic!" Fear says. "I'll see ya around Jackson!" Then she disappears.

Everything thaws except for the ice I'm sitting on. Anna comes tumbling out of the castle with Kristoff. "Jack!" She yells. I create a bridge of ice over to Elsa and me. Wow I didn't know I could do that. She runs across. "Oh Elsa." She collapses beside her sister. "W-What happened?" She says in between sobs.

"She took a hit for me." I say. Tears still falling onto Elsa.

"E-E-E-Elsa..." Kristoff says hugging Anna.

I take one final look at her deep blue eyes, and then I close them.

**-At Elsa's Funeral-**

**Anna's POV**

Her funeral goes by in a blur.

Until it's my turn to go up and speak.

"E-E-Elsa was more than just my s-sister. She was my b-best friend. Sure we had some bumps along the w-way. But our l-love for each other f-fixed all of that. We accepted our p-p-past and went on with our lives. She will be missed by many..." As I went on I found it harder and harder to talk. I walked off the stage when I started to sob uncontrollably. When the funeral was over I decided to run into Elsa's room.

So here I am crying into Elsa's surprisingly warm pillow.

Then the door opens. "Hey Anna."

"Hey Jack." I reply. He walks over and sits on the bed. He stretches out his arms waiting for a hug. I look at him for a couple seconds. Then I hug him and cry into his shoulder. He does the same to me. We just sit there crying for a while. Then Jack breaks the hug.

"I gotta go." He points out the window. I see the Northern Lights. "That means I have to go." He picks up his staff and waves goodbye. Then he flies out the window. "Don't worry I'll be back." He says. Then he flies off. "Goodbye Jack." I walk back into the room and look at it one last time before saying, "Goodbye Elsa."

_**~The End~**_

**The feels of this chapter! DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE SO DON'T HATE ME! This story will have a happy ending I assure you! There will be 2 or 3 parts to the epilogue so there is more to come! Cya then!**


	22. Epilogue Part 1

**-3 years later-**

**Jack's POV**

Today I get to go to Arendelle to say hi to Anna, Kristoff, and there little kids Tulip and Neo.

I fly into the castle and spot Neo riding his bike down the stairs. "Neo! Be careful!" All I hear is a crash and I look to see him stuck in the armor they have down there. "You know kid, you're just like your mother." I say. "Uncle Jack!" He runs up the stairs and tackles me. "Woah! I missed you too!" I laugh and tickle him off of me. "Jack!" I turn around. Before I can do anything, Anna tackles me too. "Oh Jack where have you been! The kids missed you so much!" She looked down the stairs. "Neo! What did I say about riding your bike in the hall?" She questioned. "You said don't do it without me." Neo stated. "Exactly!" Anna ran down the stairs and grabbed the bicycle. "I'll ask your dad to fix this." Anna says. I can't help but laugh at the scene.

"You let your children ride their bicycles down the stairs?" I ask.

"Well I did it when I was younger." Anna replied. I laugh again. "Hey I'm gunna go take a walk up the North Mountain. Umm...do you wanna come." Anna stiffens. "Can we take the kids?" She asks.

"Sure but what about Kristoff?" I ask again.

"Oh yeah he's gunna wanna see it again. KRISTOFF WE'RE GOING TO THE NORTH MOUNTAIN! THE KIDS ARE COMING TOO!" Anna yells. "OKAY!" Kristoff replies.

**-At Elsa's Palace-**

**Jack's POV**

"It still hasn't melted. I don't get it everything else has." I say.

"It is kind of weird." Anna says.

"So Auntie Elsa made this?" Tulip asks pulling on her mothers dress.

"Yes she did. She had the most incredible powers." Anna says tearing up.

"Can we hear the story again?" Neo asks.

"PLEASE!" Neo and Tulip say together.

"Ok. Lets go inside first." Once we get inside Anna starts the story.

"Elsa was born with a beautiful power to control ice and snow. Then when I was born she showed me her powers. We would always play together and build snowmen like Olaf." Olaf was another thing that didn't melt. "One day, I dragged Elsa out of her room in the middle of the night to go and play. We had a wonderful time! Building snowman, ice skating, sliding down the snow. **(A/N: Anna got her memories back after "The Great Freeze". Or at least that's what I think.) **Then, I started to jump around on her snow pillars. I was going way to fast and Elsa slipped and fell. She tried to save me, but ended up hitting me in the head with her powers."

"After that Grand Pabbie saved me and we all went home. But Elsa locked herself in her room to protect me. Although I didn't know that because saving me required taking my memories of her powers away. She locked herself in her room for 13 years. Then on coronation day, I met this guy named Hans. He seemed so nice. Later that day, he proposed to me."

Anna kept telling the story about "The Great Freeze".

"And then she found out that love would thaw. So she thawed Arendelle." Anna finished.

"That was awesome!" Neo cheered.

"What did Elsa look like?" Tulip asked.

"Well, she had the most beautiful platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen." I say.

"Wow she sounds pretty!" Tulip says.

"She really was." I say.

"Uncle Jack?" Neo says.

"Yeah?"

"Did you like Elsa?" He asks.

"I did. I still do." I say.

"Can we play around the ice castle daddy?" Tulip asks.

"Sure! Just don't leave out your mother." Kristoff says then laughs.

"Tag!" Neo tags his mother.

"Oh I'm gunna get you!" Anna says running after her children.

I start to roam the ice palace.

She got everything right down to the littlest detail.

I miss her so much.

Pitch and Fear haven't shown up since "the accident".

I walk into Elsa's room.

And what I see surprises me.

**Haha! Another cliffy! I'm pretty sure all of you know what he sees. Anyway the next chapter should be up today. I'm not super busy anymore so I might get to work on my next story if possible! Cya guys! :)**


	23. Epilogue Part 2

**Jack's POV**

"Elsa?"

"Jack!" She runs and tackles me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Elsa!" I kiss her. And at that very moment it felt like nothing else mattered. Pitch could come and destroy me and I wouldn't care. "Thank you Moon!" I yell. "Come on you have to see Anna and her family!"

"Family!? Oh my! She has children! This is great!" She says.

"Anna!" Anna turns around. Her eyes widen.

"ELSA!" She runs up the stairs and tackles her sister. "OhmygoshImissedyousomuchhowareyouhereareyouimmortal?"

"Woah, woah! Calm down Anna! I want to see your kids!" Elsa says laughing. Oh that laugh. I missed her beautiful laugh.

"My kids? Oh my kids! Tulip! Neo! Kristoff!" Kristoff runs up the stairs and his jaw drops when he sees Elsa.

"E-E-E-Elsa? You're alive! Oh my gosh you're alive!" Tulip and Neo come up next.

"Who's that?" Neo asks.

"That's Auntie Elsa you dummy! See? She's just as pretty as Uncle Jack said!" Tulip says.

"Uncle Jack has been talking about me huh?" She smirks at me. "Tel/l me everything I need to know!" She runs to the kids.

"Wait! No that's a bad idea!" I say.

"Too late! Wind, take me downstairs!" Elsa picks up the kids an flies downstairs. She can fly too? Awesome! Wait.

I run downstairs.

**Elsa's POV**

"Well, I'm Tulip and this is Neo." She points to her brother.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I ask.

"Yeah!" The say in unison.

"I wanna build a snowman too!" Anna says.

**(A/N: Elsa is bold and **_Anna is italic and __**bold italic is both)**_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Come on lets go and play**

_I never see you anymore_

**Come out the door**

_**Its like you've gone away!**_

_We used to be best buddies_

**But now we're not**

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

**Go away Anna!**

_Ok bye..._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Or ride our bike around the halls?**

_I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

_**Hang in there Joan!**_

_It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms_

**Just watching the hours tick by!**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

**They say have courage and I'm trying to**

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in!_

**We only have each other just you and me**

**What are we gunna do?**

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Yes I wanna build a snowman.**

I put a hand on my sister's shoulder. "I always wanted to build a snowman and go outside with you. But I couldn't." I say.

"Well then let's build one now!" Anna says.

I'm glad to be back. And Jack is here. He never left Anna. I make it snow inside the castle.

"This is amazing!" Tulip says. Anna picks her up.

"Yes, yes it is."

**And there's epilogue part 2! Part 3 may or may not be up today. Cya!**


	24. The Next Chapter

**Anna's POV**

I still can't believe it.

Elsa.

Is.

Back.

This is awesome!

No it's more then awesome.

I can't even describe it!

And now I'm building a snowman with her!

This is the best day of my life!

"Jack come on own here and join us!" I say. A minute later a snowball hits Elsa in the face.

"Oh it is on Frost!" She starts throwing snowballs in his direction.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Neo yells.

"YAY!" I yell.

**-Later-**

**Jack's POV**

"Looks like North is calling everyone." I say. "Elsa you wanna come?"

"Sure"

Hand in hand, we fly to the North Pole. I wonder what North called us for this time? We quickly fly in one of the windows. "North? What now?" I ask.

"It's Manny." He says.

I look up to Manny. Is it Pitch?

"Manny! Why have you called us here today?" North says.

In response, his beam of light moves. A hole opens and a crystal rises out of the hole.

"A new guardian." I mumble.

"Uh last time this happened it didn't go so well." Bunny says.

"Hey we saved the world!" I say back.

"You wanna go Frosty?"

"Guys, guys calm down!" Tooth says.

"So I know she's the tooth fairy, he's Santa Claus, and he's the Sandman, but who's that? The...Kangaroo?" Elsa says.

I burst out laughing.

"See even she thinks you're a kangaroo!" I say in between laughs.

"Look" North says. I stop laughing and look at the crystal. It looks like a picture of a woman in a long dress. A snowflake forming in her hand.

Elsa.

"Uh...what does that mean?" Elsa asks.

"You are guardian." North says. "Will you...uh"

"Elsa Winters" Elsa says.

"Will you, Elsa Winters, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"Yes!" Elsa says.

"What is your center Elsa?" North asks.

"My center?"

"My center is fun." I say.

"Oh...mine is..." She thinks for a moment. Tooth hands her something. She presses the middle. She zones out for a while.

"My center is love." She states.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Well, Elsa Winters, you are now a guardian!" North laughs.

Everything is right with the world again.

I have Elsa.

She's a guardian.

All I have to do now is get people to believe in her.

Yup.

Our next chapter has begun.

**And that's the end of Thaw My Heart – Jelsa! I'm gunna start working on my next story that is to be named later. Well I hope you enjoyed this story! I'll cya later! Eat pie while I'm gone! ;)**


End file.
